


Together We Can Make it Right

by no5sehun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no5sehun/pseuds/no5sehun
Summary: Doyoung sometimes tries to understand how their relationship really works. They bicker, fight (it is mostly him that does the fighting), they talk until four in the morning about their biggest fears. Taeyong is always there, like he was put in this world to bother Doyoung and confused his brain inside out the minute after.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Short Fics to Get Me Going





	Together We Can Make it Right

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Yes! Hello! I’m back again with my feelings. I love them so much, they are just ughh! I love them and their relationship, and I just want them to be together forever and ever.
> 
> Enjoy!!

It’s three in the morning when Taeyong bursts into his room, as if it was dinner time and totally normal to be that loud that late (early?) in the day. “What is your ring size?” And honestly it is not the weirdest questions the boy has asked him over the years, but still.

“Are you going to steal my rings?” Doyoung is a little suspicious, he always is when Taeyong suddenly goes into his room at 3:00 a.m. “I won’t let you” He will, he always does. Taeyong has stolen way more than his accessories over the years.

“Just tell me” and Taeyong has started to use his whining voice now, so obviously Doyoung will not let him have the information right away. What if he finds cute the way Taeyong goes when he wants to know something and can't get an answer straight away. Doyoung really likes to sleep, which is what he was almost doing before he was suddenly attacked; so he turns around in his bed, ready to go and pass out, and listens to Taeyong whine until he falls asleep.

Doyoung hears one of their managers talking in the morning to Taeyong about why exactly is he asking so much for information about matching rings, but maybe it is just in his mind; Taeyong was definitely not asking to buy rings for both of them.

_________________________________—______________________________

“He can only move his left side, look!” Taeyong says as he laughs and replays the video a few more times. Doyoung knows he Taeyong also plays it for the camera, fans really do love the way they bicker and who are they to deny that kind of content.

“I can do it!” Doyoung knows he can, he practices a lot. It has nothing to do with showing Taeyong how good he is, it is just that he wants people to know he can dance well. It is not just to hear you’re doing good from Taeyong. They laugh it off for a while in the video commentary and then the moment is gone.

Back home is when Taeyong corners him on the couch, sitting way too close, just like Taeyong knows how to; all over your intimate space but without making people feel uncomfortable. “You are not mad at me, right?” He asks, as if Doyoung is supposed to know what he is talking about; but it is Taeyong, so he nods to the question anyway. “Because I do think you are a good dancer, you are unique…” and Doyoung doesn’t know if he should take that as a compliment, not until he turns to look at the other boy and his eyes are so sincere that he has to look away for a moment. “I like unique” and just cuddles closer to him. Doyoung can hear the faint conversation of other members, can hear doors closing, the T.V, but mostly importantly he can hear Taeyong giggling next to him.

_________________________________—______________________________

“Doyoung’s hair is blue!” Taeyong says as soon as he enter the room coming back from the hairstylist, as if the rest of the group cannot see Doyoung literally standing right there in front of their eyes. “He looks like an anime boy, about to cry and start singing about the struggles of High School…” Doyoung knows he is doing it to incite a reaction from him, it is always like that; that’s the way they work. Doyoung wont give him the pleasure. “Mixed with a lollipop that someone added way too much blue dye in it” and Taeyong giggles right after; Doyoung shouldn’t, but here he is already playfully punching Taeyong on the side. Taeyong doesn’t shut up about his hair for a week.

They are at an interview in the US, and it is always the same. _Who do you want to collaborate with? How many languages can you speak? Your English is really good. Your fans want to know…_ Do they really? Doyoung wonders sometimes, like are those really what the fans want to know, because he is sure they can be way more interesting. He hears a faint _“What is your favorite color?”_

“Blue” Taeyong says, and Doyoung pays attention, he always is. “It makes me feel calm, you know? Secure, like everything will be okay” and Taeyong looks straight at him after saying that. How is he supposed to react to that? The question is followed by another, someone saying something funny, and then they are gone. Back in the van is where Taeyong grabs a handful of his hair, a little too rough for the words he says “I like it”. If Doyoung fights to keep his hair blue for a while, it has nothing to do with it.

_________________________________—______________________________

Doyoung sometimes tries to understand how their relationship really works. They bicker, fight (it is mostly him that does the fighting), they talk until four in the morning about their biggest fears. Taeyong is always there, like he was put in this world to bother Doyoung and confused his brain inside out the minute after.

If someone were to tell Doyoung that he would be cuddling Taeyong in his room at 1:00 a.m on the regular, a few years ago he would have totally ruled that person as crazy; but now, apparently this is what his life has become.

Having Taeyong in his bed is not something Doyoung would say is rare, and honestly he doesn’t know when it became that way. Taeyong has always been someone relevant for him; before being one of his closest friends it was someone he could unleash all the anger he had accumulated in a day. He knew his limits and he knew Taeyong’s. It was easy and familiar, coming back to Taeyong to bicker, and suddenly that familiarity came from hugging him, to cuddle him, to hold his hand instead of little fake punches; instead of empty’s “I hate you”, “I got you” came more often.

Doyoung used to wonder all the time, what are we? Now? He doesn’t care much about it. Is this how Taeyong wooes people romantically? Is this just them being platonically soulmates for the rest of their lives as if they were in a Ghibli Studios movie? He doesn’t really know and maybe he is too afraid to find out. But looking at Taeyong resting in his arms, peacefully sleeping; that is something that he wants to have for a long time, maybe even forever. At the end of the day, he loves Taeyong and Taeyong loves him, and he is not confuse about that not one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write them making out in the future who knows.
> 
> [tw](https://twitter.com/mainlycatarsis)


End file.
